mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Star
Little Miss Star is the nineteenth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Star *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *Hair: Red in curly flat-top *'Family ': none *Friends:The Mr. Men and Little Misses *Rivals:None *Occupation:Movie Star *Love:Mr. Perfect *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Being the star *Dislikes:Being second *Release date: 1984 *'Job': Being popular and famous *'Features': Green and white shoes *Voice Actresses: Jill Shilling (1991-1997), Judy Marshak (1997-1999) Story Little Miss Star wants to be popular more than anything. She goes to see a man (of which we can only see his long legs, this is later revealed to be Roger Hargreaves), and the next day she walks past a shop window and sees her book (Little Miss Star by Roger Hargreaves) in the window. Trivia * Little Miss Star may have a crush on Mr. Perfect. * In Little Miss Star The Leading Witness, she had an alter ego called The Masked Avenger. * In Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood, in Miss Star's dream Mr. Mean was her director and Mr. Uppity was her chaffuer named James. * Both her and Mr. Small request that Roger Hargreaves write a book about them. Counterparts * Her Letterland counterpart is Quarrelsome Queen because they have orange hair. * Her Toddworld counterpart is Stella because they both dream of being a star. * Her Wonderful World of Rojo counterpart is Rosa the Meerkat because they both dream of being a star. * Her Hotel Room Penguin counterpart is Starlina the Hamster because they have the word Star of their names. * Her Little Monsters counterpart is TV Trevor because they dream of being famous. * Her Beavis and Butthead counterpart is Beavis because they both have alter egos (I am Cornholio! I need T.P. for my bunghole.) * Her Harry Potter counterpart is Harry Potter, because they are both famous. * Her other Harry Potter counterpart is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, because once again they are both famous. * Her Fanboy and Chum Chum counterpart is Sigmund The Sorcerer, because they are both famous. * Her Street Fighter counterpart is Fei Long, because they are both famous. * Her Mortal Kombat counterpart is Johnny Cage, because they are both famous. * Her Total Drama counterpart is Dakota because they are both famous. * Her Sgt Frog counterpart is Sumomo because they are both famous. * Her Rainbow Brite counterpart is Indigo, because they are both famous. * Her Marvel Comics counterpart is Tony Stark/Iron Man, because they are both famous. * Her Alvin and the Chipmunks counterpart is Alvin because they are both celebrities. * Her Lalaloopsy counterpart is Harmony B. Sharp because they are both stars and can sing * Her Care Bear Cousins counterpart is Noble Heart Horse because they are both stars and can dance * Her Betty Boop counterpart is the titular character because they are both famous. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Vedette (French) *Η Κύριος Διάσημη (Greek) *明星小姐 (Taiwan) *스타양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Roger Hargreaves * Bus Driver * Plane Hostess Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Brainy (With a blue nose instead of red) * Little Miss Birthday * Little Miss Fabulous * A Job For Little Miss Giggles(TV)(cameo) * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) * Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV) * Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV) * Mr. Forgetful, the World's Best Actor (TV) * Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) * Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Skinny is up the spout (TV) * Another Victory for Little Miss Splendid(TV)(mentioned) * Mr. Small's Big Dream (TV)(cameo, with no nose and no shoes) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV)(cameo, no shoes) * Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Red hair Category:1984 introduces Category:1980's introduces